Late Nights and Love Stories
by Antisocialpessimist
Summary: The fourth fic in my "A New Member" series. Stephen wants to hear a bedtime story.


****I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.****

 **This is an edited version of an old fic that I wrote last year.**

 ** **This is a oneshot within the 'A New Member' universe, however, you do not need to read any of the fics related to this to understand it. I really like this little cute fluff fic.****

 ** **It's short but sweet.****

 ** **On with the story.****

* * *

 ** **Clary POV****

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!" I hear a panicked little voice as my son jumps up and down on his father.

Stephen was born 3 years ago now, he is surprisingly talented for his age. He's fast, not as fast as me and definitely not as fast as Jace but he's faster than a normal child his age.

But he isn't normal. Neither am I, neither is Jace. Not even for shadowhunters. And it's all thanks to Valentine Morgenstern.

Now, I love my gifts, they have gotten me and the one I love out of many life threatening situations. But I do not love how I was given them. And do not love the dangers that have come from them.

The angel blood seems to be affecting him earlier than it affected us. He seems to be developing abilities similar to the both of us, and that scares me. Stephen has begun to jump, a lot. And just like Jace, he can jump high. He has been drawing runes too. I noticed once when he was colouring with his crayons, he copied the ones he sees on me and Jace.

The 3-year-old jumps up again and Jace catches him mid air and brings him in between us.

"What wrong?" Jace asks concerned as Stephen buries himself in between us.

"I missed you guys." He sniffles. "Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" He says quietly.

"Of course baby," I say gently.

He gets under the blankets shoving his face into my shoulder.

"Are you okay now?" Jace asks.

He shakes his head.

"Whats wrong now?" I ask gently.

"Can you tell me a story?" He said in a pleading voice.

"Alright. What do you want to here?" His father says.

"I want you guys to tell me about your first kisses." He says bluntly.

He 3! Why would he want to know? I wasn't even interested in this stuff at 10.

"Why would you want to know?" I ask calmly, despite my surprise.

"Because you and daddy kiss all the time." He says to me like it's obvious.

"Okay," I say confused. "Well, my first kiss was with your father, actually." I blush.

Jace winks at me and asks, "What was it like?"

"You know what it was like," I tell him.

"For me, yes, but not for you." He says teasingly.

At this time, which is 2:33 in the morning, you can see Jace's beard growing in. By the angel, he's beautiful.

"What was it like for you daddy?" Stephen asks. I love this boy.

"Amazing." My loving husband breaths, looking at me as if I am the most precious thing in the world.

I blush, again.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I wanted to kiss your mother so badly, I thought I might faint." He smirked.

Goddammit, why can't I stop blushing?

"She started to ramble a lot. Which I now know, but I didn't back then, that she was just as nervous as me.

"I was very nervous," I say thoughtfully. "You used to do that to me all the time."

"Used to." He says interested.

"Well, now you only do it sometimes," I say.

With that, we just stared at each other. Looking at one another as if there was nothing else in the world.

"I'm still here you know." Says my little boy.

"We know, son, we know," Jace smiles at him.

"So what about your first kiss daddy?"

"Well, my boy, that is a story for another time, isn't it," Jace says hastily.

"But daddy-"

"Oh, wow, look at the time. Let's go to sleep." Jace cuts him off.

"Fine." The 3-year-old sighs.

"Goodnight baby." I tell him, "And goodnight to you." I say as I lean over and kiss Jace briefly on the lips, his stubble lightly brushes my face.

"Night babe. Goodnight Stephen." Jace says, kissing Stephen forehead.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy." He says sleepily, as he cuddles into the two of us.

I put my arm around him, as Jace puts his arm around the both of us protectively.

I am so glad for my little family.

* * *

 ** **What do you think?****

 ** **Leave me reviews, please.****

 ** **Later.****


End file.
